


Elementary, My Dear Hyunggu

by 7th_sense



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elementary AU, Kino Watson, M/M, Yuto Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7th_sense/pseuds/7th_sense
Summary: Kang Hyunggu is supposed to help Adachi Yuto deal with the consequences of his addiction, not develop one to the enigmatic man himself while running around the city solving crimes.





	1. "Spot On"

 The terraced house rising in front of Hyunggu was beautiful in an oddly menacing way. Its bricks were darkened by years of rain and snow, a few cracks visible here and there. The aged nature of the building took nothing away from its elegance, however, or the uneasy feeling Hyunggu felt in his gut that could only be described as intimidation. He took a deep breath and walked up the worn out stairs, making another stop in front of the door. The black paint was chipped in numerous places, and Hyunggu couldn't help but count the spots in which fragments of paint were peeling off. Fifteen paint chips later, he finally reached for the door knocker, slightly puzzled by the lack of a door bell. He knocked three times, each time seeming louder than the previous.

Nothing.

Not a single sound, a single step, even a mere _shuffle_  came from within the house. Hyunggu took out his phone, his fingers swiftly typing in the password and opening the last text he'd received from his boss. He frowned, his eyes moving up to the number on the door. The address matched.

With a sigh, Hyunggu tried again, and again, each knock seemed to be louder than the previous one, making the knot in his stomach tighten.

Nothing.

Again, Hyunggu took out his phone from his pocket, almost dropping it from his hand when he heard steps coming towards the door. Finally.

Hyunggu slipped his phone back into his pocket, the gesture filled with frustration, clearing his throat just as the doorknob turned with a creak. He took another deep breath, trying to chase his irritation away and put on a professional, approachable smile.

The door swung open with a loud screech, and Hyunggu found himself wincing lightly, his mouth forming a soft 'o' shape.

It wasn't the screech of the door that had made Hyunggu flinch: it was to be expected from a door in that state. No, it wasn't the damn near ancient door at all. It was who was standing behind them.

The tall, dark haired man who had appeared as the door opened had to be Hyunggu's new client. He _had_  to be. It was a logical assumption,  _not_   an underlying hope. That's what Hyunggu constantly repeated in his head in that cursed, eternal moment before the man spoke.

"Can I help you?"

Snapping out of his daze, Hyunggu realised he had been staring wordlessly at the man. He shook his head lightly, clearing his mind and finally brought himself to speak.

"Adachi Yuto? I'm Hyunggu. I mean Kang Hyunggu. I mean Mr. Kang, but you can call me whatever you want. I mean you can call me Hyunggu. I'm your new sober companion. From the rehab clinic?"

The man narrowed his eyes. His hair was dampened by what had to be a very recent shower. Little drops of water still glistened on his honey tinted skin, making the thin fabric of his black t-shirt cling to it. He was the carved cliché of tall, dark and handsome. And quiet. Too quiet.

"You are Adachi Yuto, right?" Hyunggu questioned, trying to ignore the growing lump in his throat.

The man seemed to look right through him, and for a moment, Hyunggu doubted he really did have the wrong address, until he sighed in defeat and finally spoke.

"Yeah, that's me. Come on in, if you have to."

Hyunggu let out a sigh of relief, and stepped in the door as Yuto reluctantly stepped aside to let him in. As he followed Yuto down the narrow, dark hallway, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to linger on the water droplets still stuck to the back of his neck. It was just a fucking _neck_ , yet Hyunggu couldn't look away for some reason.

Yuto stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. Unlike the front door, this one had been recently painted and polished, almost glistening with newness. Suddenly, Yuto turned around, and for a second, Hyunggu thought he might say something, but he was wrong. Yuto only looked him up and down, a small smirk sneaking onto his face as he shook his head and opened the door.

The room was almost empty, the only things in it a few small tables topped with multiple glowing TV screens, and a mattress carelessly thrown on the floor and covered with a shabby looking duvet. Hyunggu's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he looked around. The room didn't seem as old as the exterior of the building left him expecting, or perhaps it was just the emptiness that made it seem newer than it was. Either way, it wasn't the most important thing to him right now. He had to introduce himself again. Properly. Professionally. _Without staring at his client's wet biceps._  He cleared his throat softly, and spoke again.

"Mr. Adachi, I'm Kang Hyunggu. I was hired from the rehab clinic by your father to be your sober companion and I'm here to help make the transition from the clinic back to everyday life smoother and easier for you, so I'll be staying here with you for six weeks and be at your disposal 24 hours a day during that time."

By the time he'd finished his introduction, he was almost out of breath, but at least it was over with now. His eyes searched the tall man's face for a sign that he was heard, acknowledged. Yuto was completely passive. That is, until he took a step towards Hyunggu, his face still fully expressionless. The step was followed by another, and another, until he was less than a foot away from Hyunggu, who remained standing still in confusion.

And then, he spoke, his deep, raspy voice echoing back from the empty room surrounding them:

"It's not gonna be easy," he began, and Hyunggu was prepared to recite the speech he'd been taught to encourage his clients to think optimistically, but he couldn't get a word in before Yuto continued.

"It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday," Hyunggu opened his mouth to retort and free Yuto of his doubts, to tell him he's good at his job, that he'll do his best to help him get better and slowly slip back into everyday life, but Yuto still wasn't finished. 

"But I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... Everyday."

Hyunggu's eyes widened as he burst into a coughing fit, his heart racing and his eyes looking everywhere but Yuto's intense glare. His mind raced with a million thoughts and ideas of what exactly was happening. Was Yuto not sober? Had the rehab not worked as well as they'd hoped? 

_"It's not gonna be easy--"_

This time around, Hyunggu nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud noise coming from behind him, turning around to see the television screen behind him lit up with Ryan Gosling's determined face, monologuing at a frustrated Rachel McAdams. Hyunggu closed his eyes in annoyance, exhaling sharply. 

__"You and me... Everyday,"_  _the end of the famous love proclamation sounded through the room, as Hyunggu took deep breath after deep breath, trying to hide the irritation he felt at his new client in that moment.

"Spot on," Yuto cracked a satisfied smile, and Hyunggu couldn't tell whether it was prompted by his extremely startled reaction or the perfection with which he'd memorised the line. The remote that he hadn't even noticed Yuto was holding was suddenly falling to the worn mattress, and Yuto extended his right arm towards him. Hesitantly, Hyunggu accepted, trying to ignore how soft Yuto's hands were, and how firm, yet friendly, his handshake was. 

"I'm Adachi Yuto, although you already seem to know that. Don't get too comfortable, we won't be staying here for long."


	2. Chapter 2: Mrs. Park

For someone who spoke like he had all the time in the world, Adachi Yuto moved with an immense speed. He walked hastily around the apartment, seemingly in a different corner every time Hyunggu tried to speak up.

"Mr. Adachi, you were informed about me right?" Hyunggu attempted to follow the tall man's speeding steps, falling behind every few seconds, completely flustered and confused by the man in front of him.

"You mean did he let me know I would be getting a new babysitter? Yes, he mentioned something of the sort." Hyunggu didn't remember seeing Yuto put the long black trench coat on, but there it was, almost down to his knees, making him seem even taller than he already was. As if he needed it.

"And he explained what me being here meant? In respect to your sobriety?" Hyunggu continued, confused at Yuto's casual demeanour, "What the consequences could be for you?"

Yuto turned towards Hyunggu, taking strides that seemed far too long, and far too _fast_ , and before he knew it, Hyunggu was face to face, or rather, face to chest, with his newest client.

"Let me break it down for you, _Mr. Kang_ ," Yuto laced the name with mockery, "My father owns five properties in this country. Five. They're all about an hour's drive from each other at most. I just _happened_  to be placed in the shittiest one, with no furniture, chipped wallpapers and a rat problem." Hyunggu felt himself flinch slightly at the mention of rodents hiding away in the nooks and crannies of the shabby apartment, "Frankly, I'd rather be anywhere _but_  here, but I currently have no other options. So yes, I know the rules. I use, I'm out on the street. I refuse your so called _help_ , I'm out on the street. He made the conditions quite clear, and he used _very_  colourful language while doing so." Yuto smirked down at Hyunggu, who felt a heat building up in his chest at the casual tone his client maintained throughout his monologue, as if he didn't understand the importance of recovery.

This wasn't going to be easy. Or pleasant.

Hyunggu took a breath, but before he could get a word in, Yuto spoke again:

"I thought sober companions were supposed to be former addicts themselves. You've never had a drug problem, or an alcohol one, for that matter."

Hyunggu wanted to question this lanky prick on how the hell he knew that, but he had a more important question to ask, and it clearly couldn't wait, judging by the way Yuto rushed around the room, collecting a document here and a collection of keys there.

"Mr. Adachi, could you explain to me why you escaped from your rehab facility on the day you were meant to be released anyway?"

Yuto stopped for a split second, before reaching behind one of the screens and confidently retorted: "Bored."

Hyunggu took another breath, trying to withhold his frustration. This guy was _difficult_.

"You were bored?"

"No, I'm bored now. Happens all the time. You'll get used to it. Adapt to the environment you know," Yuto pulled a wallet from behind the screen and turned around to face Hyunggu, giving him a wink before glancing inside it.

Hyunggu did _not_ feel flutters in his stomach.

"Honestly, those fools should be thanking me for pointing out the flaws in their security system," Yuto shrugged, clearly satisfied with the contents of his wallet.

"Anyways, let's get going. I assume your car is parked nearby?"

Hyunggu sighed and followed Yuto's hasty strides towards the apartment door.

"Yeah, it's just around the cor-" Hyunggu stopped in his tracks.

"How did you know I have a car?"

"Your parking ticket is peeking out of your pocket," Yuto smirked, looking at a fancy silver watch that Hyunggu didn't see him put on, yet somehow, it was now gracing his wrist.

"We should hurry, we're running late."

"Late for what?" Hyunggu questioned as he hastened his step, watching Yuto pull his phone out of his pocket, his long, elegant fingers speeding across the screen. He stopped walking suddenly, prompting Hyunggu to walk right into his back. Slightly startled, he took a step back as Yuto turned to face him, his eyes still glued to his phone screen.

"Forget the car, we're taking the subway instead."

_"Where are we going?"_

Hyunggu's tone came off a lot more frustrated than he meant it to, and for a second he was terrified Yuto would snap right back, making everything he'd been taught about establishing a relationship with a new client vanish into thin air. Yuto's dark eyes met his and Hyunggu held his breath. 

And then he smirked.

Hyunggu let out a sigh of relief, trying to ignore the nervous feeling that crept up his spine as he considered that all his training would be absolutely useless with this man.

Adachi Yuto was _something else_. 

Yuto opened the door of the apartment, giving it a disapproving frown as he motioned for Hyunggu to hurry up and get outside.

"This place is gross. I really can't wait for you to tidy it," his dark eyebrows untangled and his mouth stretched into what Hyunggu could only describe as a shit eating grin. 

He sincerely hoped Yuto was joking. 

Hyunggu stepped out of the apartment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It took a lot to frustrate him, and Yuto was doing _every fucking bit of it_. He heard the door close with a thud, and the lock clicking into place as he opened his eyes.

"Get a move on, Kang. We're _late_."

It was going to be a long damn day.

 

***

 

Adachi Yuto hated the subway, but he _despised_  traffic. So the train he was stepping on in a hurry, following his new junkie sitter, was a preferable alternative. 

Kang Hyunggu seemed perpetually confused, subtly frustrated and very, very _pretty_.

He had a nice jawline, which Yuto was yet to see unclenched, good eyebrows, which Yuto was yet to see unfurrowed, and beautiful lips, which Yuto was yet to see stretched into a smile. Despite the irritation that left clear traces across his face, Hyunggu remained very, very pretty. 

Meanwhile, Hyunggu was clearly trying to look anywhere but at Yuto as he held onto the handrail, his hand only inches away from Yuto's. Yuto leaned over, startling the shorter man as he spoke directly into his ear:

"Before I got sent to junkie jail, I used to work as a consultant for the detectives at the city police department."

"Your father mentioned you were a detective," Hyunggu retorted, his eyes glued to the compartment window and the dark walls that seemed to zoom by as the train sped up. Yuto cringed slightly at the label.

"I was a _consultant_ ," he corrected, "I didn't _work_  for them. I helped them out without getting paid, so I answered to no one."

Hyunggu's eyes finally met his.

"That seems to be exactly how you like it, Mr. Adachi."

Yuto's eyes widened slightly at the response. The train drew to a stop, and, catching a glimpse of the station name, Yuto nudged Hyunggu towards the opening door. As he stepped out, Yuto caught a glimpse of a flashing picture on Hyunggu's phone, the woman in it smiling widely and waving at the camera. The word "Mama" flickered above the picture. Hyunggu put his phone away instead of swiping at the green icon as Yuto walked by him towards the exit. 

"Your mother is very beautiful. You should tell her to stop worrying about work and finally retire," Yuto remarked, his eyes darting around the signs lined up in front of them, before he took a sharp left.

"How did you--," Hyunggu began, stopping himself before he finished the question. Yuto smiled to himself, before practically leaping up the stairs.

Reaching the top, he looked back, to find a weary looking Hyunggu a few steps behind him. For some reason, Yuto found himself doubting that the tired look on the man's face had anything to do with climbing the stairs. His lips unknowingly stretched into a smug smirk as Hyunggu reached the top of the stairs, his expression somewhat resembling that of a tired mother. As Yuto turned right and began walking, Hyunggu followed, permanently a step or two behind him. Yuto imagined this was a precaution against him hearing the whispered cuss words pouring from Hyunggu's mouth. It didn't quite work, but Yuto was amused, so he didn't mind a bit. 

Ten minutes later, Hyunggu finally said something Yuto was meant to hear.

"You still haven't told me where we're going."

"Maybe you don't need to know."

"I'd really rather you tell me."

Yuto chuckled.

"I think you'll be quite happy to know I actually have a post-rehab plan that will keep me busy enough," Yuto took a right, catching a glimpse of yellow tape ahead, "I'm going to go back to working at the police station."

"Back to consulting?" Hyunggu's eyes widened with what Yuto could only assume was surprise.

"Yes, back to consulting," Yuto retorted, his eyes fixed onto the yellow tape as the two men walked closer and closer towards it.

Hyunggu stopped in his tracks, finally taking notice of the taped off crime scene. Yuto turned to face him.

"Tell my father about my recovery plan, won't you? Maybe then he'll dub me less of a disappointment."

 

***

 

Hyunggu's heart was beating like crazy. The amount of police cars surrounding him, and the overwhelming presence of the yellow crime scene tape made him question what he'd gotten himself into. Yuto turned to face him so fast, that for the umpteenth time that day, Hyunggu found himself facing his chest.

"Tell me, Mr. Kang," Yuto's voice suddenly had an anxious edge to it, "how do people tend to introduce you?"

"E-excuse me?" 

"Well," the anxious tone of Yuto's voice was gone as his mouth slipped into a smirk, "I don't particularly want to tell the chief of police that you're my babysitter."

Hyunggu clenched his jaw, before responding, as calmly as he could.

"We officially have companion-client confidentiality, meaning that you can introduce me as whoever you want, and I'll play along. Most people stick to companion, though." 

Yuto nodded, approaching a man Hyunggu assumed was the chief of police. 

"Captain Lee," he spoke, the shorter, dark haired man with caramel skin immediately turning around with a relieved smile on his face. 

"Mr. Adachi," he spoke, walking towards Yuto, hand outstretched in anticipation of a handshake, "It's good to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you," Yuto nodded, a casual, calm smile on his face. Hyunggu couldn't help but notice that his smile had seemed a lot more genuine before they'd approached the captain. 

"This is my butler," Hyunggu nearly screamed at Yuto's words, "Kang Hyunggu. Hyunggu, this is the captain, Lee Hwitaek." 

"Nice to meet you," Hwitaek gave Hyunggu a curt nod, before continuing, "He stays out here."

"Actually, captain, I'm afraid he has to come with me," Yuto stated.

"It's really alright," Hyunggu muttered, only for Yuto to hear, but he shook his head in response.

"No, I'm afraid he's crucial to my process," Yuto gave Hyunggu a subtle wink, and Hyunggu looked away, trying to ignore the goosebumps forming on his neck and summon back the frustration he'd felt at being called Yuto's _butler._

"That is, unless he doesn't think he can stomach it."

"I'll be fine, thank you," Hyunggu retorted, avoiding making eye contact with Yuto again. Something in his gut told him he was smirking again.

"Alright," Hwitaek sighed, "Go on in, both of you." 

Hyunggu wished he could wipe that damn smirk off Yuto's face as he followed his long strides into the house. 

 

***

 

The polished wooden floor was peppered with yellow number cards, marking off the most mundane objects that, granted, shouldn't have been on the floor. Hyunggu looked around, an unfamiliar anxiety spreading through him. 

"There's the husband," Hwitaek nodded towards the distressed looking man sitting at the dinner table, being questioned by a straight-faced man. Hyunggu took the lack of a police uniform to mean he was a detective. 

"He works at the mental hospital, shrink," Hwitaek continued, as Hyunggu's eyes explored his surroundings, noticing the footprint marking the light wood front door, "Says he had an emergency at work and got home at 5 am, found the door kicked in and his wife dead on the floor." 

Hyunggu stole a glance at Yuto, who seemed to be paying absolutely no attention, yet somehow absorbing every word Hwitaek spoke. Another officer walked by them, and Hwitaek waved him over. He looked young, and as if he was struggling to look older than he was, more experienced. He stopped in front of Hwitaek, giving him a curt, respectful nod.

"Yes, sir?"

"Changgu, this is Adachi Yuto, the consultant I've mentioned," Changgu's eyes lit up with admiration at the sound of Yuto's name. Yuto seemed unphased by this, but Hyunggu felt his eyebrows forming into an involuntary frown. 

"It's so good to meet you, sir," Changgu spoke eagerly, no longer attempting to hide the smile that was now spreading over his face, "I've heard so much about you, you've truly done amazing work."

Hyunggu decided he didn't like Changgu.

"I'm Yeo Changgu," he finished, reaching for a handshake. Yuto sized him up and down before reluctantly accepting Changgu's hand.

"Changgu here is a junior officer," Hwitaek spoke, "Would you debrief Mr. Adachi please?"

"Yes, of course," Changgu was _still_ grinning, and Hyunggu _still_ didn't like him, "I was with the officers who came in first on the scene."

_Big fucking deal_ , Hyunggu thought to himself, feeling practically invisible. 

"We found signs of a struggle in the kitchen and the master bedroom, and we checked the entire house, but Mrs. Park was nowhere to be found."

As Changgu spoke, Hwitaek handed Yuto and Hyunggu two pairs of gloves, which Hyunggu slipped on while trying not to roll his eyes too obviously. 

"Was there a ransom note?" Hyunggu thought out loud, surprised to see the three men's heads snap towards him. Hwitaek seemed surprised, Changgu's face gave away that he hadn't noticed Hyunggu's presence until that very moment, and Yuto looked... Impressed?

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've introduced each other," Changgu now wore a perplexed frown as he reached out for a handshake again, his polite smile seeming a lot more forced this time around. Hyunggu thought about rejecting it, but decided against it, for the sake of professionalism.

"I'm Kang Hyunggu, Yuto's--"

"Butler." Yuto filled in, and Hyunggu found himself clenching his jaw. Again. 

"Why are you--"

"He's crucial to the process." Yuto interrupted Changgu's question, and Hyunggu felt his jaw _un_ clenching for once. 

Changgu nodded, seeming to understand, as Hwitaek ushered Yuto and Hyunggu into the living room. 

The room was elaborate. Not a single thing in it seemed like something Hyunggu could comfortably afford, and it almost looked unlived in, save for the pictures of the happy couple placed on the mantelpiece and hung up on the walls. Hyunggu watched as Yuto looked at them closely, the window behind him allowing the light to emphasise his profile and make him look almost unreal. 

Eyes still on the pictures, Yuto called out:

"Captain! Have you recovered Mrs. Park's phone, by any chance?" 

Hwitaek motioned again, and the man who had been interviewing Mr. Park when they came in came over, holding a plastic bag with a phone in it and handing it to Yuto.

"We haven't found anything suspicious," the man spoke, as Yuto nodded a thanks his way, "But I'm sure if there is anything there, you'll be the one to find it." 

"Thank you, Detective Yang," Yuto spoke, taking the phone out of the bag and into his gloved hands, and immediately clicking on the gallery icon as Hyunggu and Detective Yang looked at it from either side of him. An overwhelming lineup of pictures took over the screen, and Yuto opened the latest one, flicking through picture after picture of Mrs. Park, before going back and swiping through a few of the older pictures before handing the phone back to the detective. 

"I imagine Mrs. Park underwent plastic surgery at some point in the past 2 years," Yuto stated.

"She looks exactly the same in every picture," Detective Yang frowned in confusion. 

"Exactly," Yuto continued, pointing a finger at the pictures hanging on the wall, a few of them in oval frames, while the others were in square ones. Hyunggu had noticed the difference in frames before, but decided rich people were a breed he shouldn't question.

"The oval frames have clearly been on the wall for a longer period of time," Yuto continued, pointing a gloved hand at the square frame and the rounded stain peeking out on the wall behind it, "The trail left on the wall behind the square frames indicates that these replaced oval frames, so the pictures in the square frames are far more recent than the others. Coincidentally, the newer frames are also the only ones which hold pictures of Mrs. Park, while none of the others do."

"What makes you think it's been 2 years?" the detective questioned. He was calm, overwhelmingly so, taller than Hyunggu and broad shouldered, and made Hyunggu himself feel a lot calmer, despite the fact that he didn't even know the man's first name. 

"The pictures of her on the phone only go back two years. However, there are myriads of pictures of other people in her life that go back five--"

"Suggesting that she deleted the pictures of her old face," detective Yang completed, receiving a nod from Yuto, before he walked back towards the front door and crouched down to the floor without saying so much as a word. 

"I take it you know each other," Hyunggu remarked, and Detective Yang nodded, before reaching out for a handshake. Hyunggu found himself trying to think of another time in his life he'd seen so many hands shaken in the span of twenty minutes, before accepting the handshake. 

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Detective Yang Hongseok, and yes, Mr. Adachi and I have worked together in the past. Our paths crossed a few times around two years ago. He's quite... Something, but he's very good at what he does." 

Hyunggu watched Yuto make his way to the kitchen, as Hongseok continued the conversation. 

"You haven't worked with Mr. Adachi before, have you?" 

"No, I'm Kang Hyunggu, his--" 

Hyunggu rolled his eyes and swallowed the urge to curse.

"I'm his butler."

Hongseok nodded, clearly trying to keep himself from expressing whatever he was really thinking. 

Hyunggu sighed. 

"Captain! Detective!" 

Yuto's voice sounded through the large space, and Hongseok headed for the kitchen, Hyunggu immediately behind him. Hwitaek entered the kitchen with them, and all three men were now faced with a very still Yuto, who was staring at the broken glass on the floor.

"Look at the amount of glass on the floor," Yuto stated, as if everyone in the room was missing something painfully obvious. Hwitaek and Hongseok followed Yuto's eyes to the shards on the floor, both frowning in confusion. 

"Those are broken wine glasses, correct?"

Hwitaek nodded in response, and Hyunggu's head suddenly started to piece together what Yuto was saying. 

"Those are _two_ broken wine glasses, to be specific, which means that, unless Mrs. Park has a major drinking problem--"

"The house wasn't broken into," Hyunggu found himself saying out loud again, almost stopping mid-sentence, until he saw the familiar impressed look on Yuto's face and brought himself to complete his thought. 

"Then what do you propose happened?" Hwitaek questioned, clearly sceptical.

"Mrs. Park took out two glasses of wine for two people." 

Silence.

"She _knew_  the intruder. _She let him in_." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Pentagon fic! I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I'm hoping to add on to it fairly soon and frequently from now on!
> 
> Please don't worry about the lack of the other members in the tags, I'm developing this as I go along, so I'm going to add them (as well as other elements of the story) into the tags when they appear, but everyone will have some sort of part for sure! I'm really excited to continue this and I hope you've enjoyed Part I! Feel free to leave any feedback or constructive criticism in the comments, and thank you for reading ❤


End file.
